El principio de nuestras vidas
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: [OneShot] Siete años juntos, Shaoran quiere algo más. ¿Se lo podrá dar Sakura? S


**El principio de nuestras vidas**

Después de esos años de espera y separación, Shaoran volvió a Tomoeda a quedarse con Sakura. Pero eso fue hace siete años (N.A.: Contemos que Shaoran volvió a Tomoeda con 15 años) y las cosas han cambiado un poco: Shaoran ya es el jefe del clan Li, pero se ocupa de todo desde Tomoeda. Ahora ambos tienen 22 años y cada uno está a punto de terminar sus respectivos estudios: Shaoran está estudiando Administración y dirección de empresas y Sakura, Comunicación audiovisual. Como si una pareja de cuento de hadas se tratara, llevan juntos desde que Shaoran regresó a Tomoeda, lo que no quiere decir que no hayan tenido sus riñas, pero lo han superado y han continuado su camino, hasta llegar al punto en el que Shaoran quiere algo más. Algo que Sakura puede darle, pero que no está seguro de poder conseguirlo. Para eso idea un plan perfectamente preparado. Para que Sakura no pueda resistirse a su proposición…

_Miércoles por la tarde. De camino a casa de Sakura._

- ¿Sabes que pasará dentro de tres días? – Le preguntó una muy emocionada Sakura a su novio. Después de siete años, apenas había cambiado. Sí, sus curvas se habían acentuado, ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer, pero llevaba el mismo corte de pelo, solamente que no se hacía las dos coletas, dándole un aspecto infantil pero maduro a la vez.

- ¿Tres días?... No tengo ni idea… - Shaoran disimuló muy bien su mentira. Claro que sabía lo que pasaba en tres días. Llevaba semanas contando los días que faltaban para que ese día llegara, semanas preparando y revisando hasta el más minúsculo detalle para que nada fallara ese día.

- ¿De verdad no…? – Preguntó Sakura, un poco sobresaltada. Shaoran nunca se olvidaba de las fechas. En siete años había comprobado que tenía una capacidad especial para esas cosas. Debía pasar algo raro…

- De verdad. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? – Shaoran tampoco había cambiado mucho físicamente. Era más alto que Sakura, lo que los hacía una bonita pareja. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin pasarse. Estaba en buena forma. En muy buena forma.

- Pues que… dentro de tres días es nuestro aniversario… pero como no te has acordado supongo que no tendrás nada pensado para hacer, ¿no? – Comentó Sakura un poco apenada, pero intentando disimularlo manteniendo su voz lo más firme posible. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? ¿Estaría perdiendo al amor de su vida?

- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! Lo siento mucho lo había olvidado… pero de aquí al Sábado aún hay tiempo para que se me ocurra algo. Intentaré compensarte, lo prometo. – Y para sellar su promesa besó a la chica. Cuando liberó sus labios y vio el rostro de la chica notó que algo no iba bien… - ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- ¿Preocuparme? – Sobresaltada, Sakura cambió inmediatamente su cara y se colocó una pequeña máscara para evitar que Shaoran viera su dolor. Él ya no la quería… en fin, todo lo bueno se acaba… aunque queramos evitarlo… - ¿Por qué iba yo a preocuparme? ¡Ah! Mira, ya hemos llegado. Oye, te llamo luego y hablamos, ¿Vale? Chao!

Después de esto Sakura salió corriendo hacia su casa, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Solamente una escapó de sus ojos y esto fue suficiente para que Shaoran se preocupara. Cuando Sakura entró por fin en casa, subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Derrotada por lo que pensaba que acababa de descubrir, se recostó sobre esta y empezó a resbalarse a la vez que dejaba que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas libremente. Tuvo suerte, no había nadie en casa, pensó. Touya estaba viviendo con Yukito, su padre estaba en una excavación y Kero… Kero se había ido a Inglaterra de vacaciones. Podía llorar a sus anchas.

Shaoran por su parte, se quedó bastante perplejo. No sabía que le dolería tanto el no recordar su aniversario. Cualquiera puede tener un descuido, ¿No? Esperó a que pasara algo, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que descubrió que se había hecho demasiado tarde. Se marchó a su casa pensando que debería llamar a Sakura. Se quedó tan trastornado por lo ocurrido que en cuanto llegó a su casa, la misma en la que había vivido la primera vez que fue a Japón, lo único que hizo fue meterse en la cama y dormir.

_Jueves por la tarde. Casa de Shaoran._

- ¿Por qué no cogerá el teléfono? Llevo intentando llamarla desde hace media hora pero no me coge el teléfono… Y no puede ser que no esté en casa porque tampoco contesta… - Decía un Shaoran abatido y preocupado después de pasar todo el día pensando en Sakura sin poder hablar con ella. Bien porque no se la había encontrado, bien porque no contestaba a sus llamadas. Además Tomoyo tampoco sabía nada sobre lo que le pasaba. Y si lo sabía no había dicho absolutamente nada. Su única opción era ir a su casa, pero si no le cogía el teléfono, dudaba que le fuera a abrir la puerta, así que decidió dejarlo por el momento.

_Jueves por la tarde. Casa de Sakura_

- ¿Por qué no dejará de llamar? ¿No se da cuenta que no quiero hablar con él? Al menos no por teléfono. Si quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que venir aquí personalmente. No pienso consentir que me deje por teléfono. ¡Al menos tiene que hacerlo a la cara! – Por su parte, Sakura estaba hecha un lío. Un montón de sentimientos nublaban su cabeza: ira, furia, pena, desconcierto, alegría… Y ¿Por qué siente alegría? Pues porque al menos había intentado contactar con ella, aunque no quería saber para qué… No había hablado con nadie de lo sucedido, ni siquiera con Tomoyo, ya que si se lo decía era capaz de contárselo a Shaoran y eso no podía ser.

Al cabo de unas horas, Shaoran decidió volver a llamar, aunque no estaba seguro de poder conseguir nada… A Sakura, en cambio, ya se le había pasado en parte el enfado y estaba dispuesta a hablar con él por teléfono, aunque estaba un poco desilusionada por que él no hubiera ido hasta la puerta de su casa para hablar con ella. Al fin, Shaoran llamó.

- Kinomoto al habla.

- Sa… ¿Sakura?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué querías?

- Pues… - Shaoran estaba un poco desconcertado por el todo frío que estaba utilizando su adorada Sakura contra él – he pensado algo para el sábado. Entiendo que estés un poco enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó ayer, pero me gustaría que vinieras a celebrar nuestro aniversario conmigo. ¿Qué me dices?

- Yo… - Al final había conseguido hacer un plan para el sábado y en verdad parecía arrepentido, aunque era posible que quisiera que fuera su última cita… sería una bonita forma de terminar – Está bien, iré. ¿Y qué dices que vamos a hacer?

- Aún no te lo he dicho. Además es una sorpresa, para compensarte en parte por lo de ayer. Lo único que te diré es que tienes que ponerte ropa cómoda y estar preparada a las 7:30 para que te vaya a buscar. Si aún sigues enfadada conmigo, no hace falta que nos veamos hasta el sábado, no quiero que llegue el sábado y estés enfadada conmigo.

- Gracias. Creo que será lo mejor. Nos vemos el sábado. Adiós – Y colgó rápidamente para no poder cambiar de opinión.

- A… ¿Me ha colgado? No hay quien la entienda…

_Sábado por la mañana._

Después de esos días de separación de Shaoran le habían hecho darse cuenta a Sakura de cuánto lo quería y de cuánto lo echaría de menos si no estuviera. Aquella mañana se había levantado, puede que no de un espléndido humor, pero sí con un nerviosismo que hacía tiempo que no sentía, ya que aquel día era su aniversario, hacía siete años que Shaoran y ella estaban juntos y él había hecho un plan especial. Puede que no fuera espectacular, pero era especialmente para ella… Aunque fuera para abandonarla. Bueno, para eso aún quedaba mucho día por delante, así que se vistió, llamó a Tomoyo y quedó para ir con ella de compras y así distraerse un poco del asunto de Shaoran.

Por fin sábado. Ya estaba todo preparado, sólo esperaba que no hubiera ningún error, si no todo se estropearía. Esa mañana Shaoran se había levantado de muy buen humor porque por fin podría volver a ver a Sakura y además le pediría algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer: le pediría que se casara con él. Pero para eso necesitaba que ella le perdonara por "no recordar" el día de su aniversario, pero si todo iba tal como estaba previsto, no habría ningún problema. Lo volvió a repasar todo de nuevo: primero la llevaría a cenar al campo, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, pasarían una romántica velada y al final de esta, él le regalaría una fina gargantilla con el símbolo del ying y el yang, dónde cada uno de estos estaría representado por esmeraldas y ámbar respectivamente, representándolos a ambos como un solo ser. Después la llevaría a casa y le haría la gran proposición. Todo estaba dispuesto. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar que llegara la hora prevista.

_Sábado. 7.25 de la tarde._

- ¿Por qué tardará tanto? – Preguntaba cada dos por tres Sakura a una sonriente Tomoyo.

- Aún faltan cinco minutos, no está tardando. Que tú estés tan ansiosa por verle no acelerarás el tiempo.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que no tengo nada más que hacer. He ordenado la casa, me he arreglado lo suficiente como para impresionarlo e ir cómoda a la vez. Me he hecho, en menos de media hora tres intentos de peinado diferentes y al final me he dejado el pelo suelto…

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, yo estaba presente. ¿Recuerdas? – Después de ir de compras, Sakura invitó a Tomoyo a comer y de paso le contó su problema con Shaoran. La amatista, en cambio, no dijo nada, simplemente se guardó lo que pensaba e intentó animar a Sakura. Después de comer se dirigieron a casa de Sakura donde ella hizo todo lo anteriormente nombrado. Y aún quedaban cinco minutos…

Unas cuántas calles más atrás, un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos ámbar estaba esperando impacientemente que llegara la hora para poder pasar a buscar a su princesa. Además, también sería el momento en el que comenzaría la mejor, o la peor, noche de su vida.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los minutos. Cuando ya faltaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada, Shaoran encendió el motor de su coche y empezó a avanzar por las calles hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa buscada. Apagó de nuevo el motor, cogió un pequeño detalle de la parte de atrás del coche, se bajó de éste, llegó hasta la puerta, respiró hondo y…

_Ding dong!_

- ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ya está aquí!

- Sí, Sakura, ya está aquí. Y si no vas a abrirle, se va quedar ahí fuera toda la noche…

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya voy! – Corrió hasta la puerta, se alisó un poco la falda del vestido y abrió. Allí estaba él, con su cabello revuelto, una camisa con un par de botones abiertos, vaqueros y… una perfecta rosa roja en la mano. Desde luego no parecía querer dejarla esa misma noche… - Ho…Hola Shaoran.

- Hola Sakura – Estaba preciosa. Llevaba una falda corta lo suficientemente corta cómo para quitar el aliento pero sin enseñar nada. La camiseta era una combinación entre una camiseta de media manga que dejaba los hombros al aire y otra de cuello alto sin mangas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, natural, clamando para que él pasara los dedos por allí. Entonces se obligó a hablar. – Felicidades – Le entregó la rosa – Espero que esta noche lo pases bien. ¿Vamos?

- Sí, un segundo. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irnos?

- No, gracias. Preferiría que fuéramos tirando ya.

- De acuerdo. – Volvió un segundo para dentro de la casa y al momento salió Tomoyo, seguida, por supuesto, de Sakura – Adiós Tomoyo, te llamo mañana, ¿Si?

- Adiós Sakura. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Li – Saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Daidouji – Respondió Shaoran - ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo, ahora a Sakura.

- Sí, vamos.

Seguidamente, volvieron a despedirse de Tomoyo, se subieron al coche y se marcharon. Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos habló, pero en cuanto Sakura vio que salían de la carretera para ir por un camino de tierra, Sakura se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa. – Dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero podrías darme una pista, ¿No?

- Entonces podrías adivinarlo y ya no sería una sorpresa.

- No se por qué te tomas tantas molestias si lo has preparado en tan poco tiempo…

- Eso es lo que tú crees – Susurró Shaoran

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Yo? Nada, no he dicho nada

- Ya, claro…

Cuando al fin llegaron, Sakura estaba anonadada. Era un lugar precioso, en medio del campo, con flores y árboles por todos lados. Cuando bajaron del coche, Shaoran la condujo por un sendero hasta un pequeño claro, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna. Mientras Shaoran se dedicaba a preparar todo para la cena: el mantel, ir sacando la comida… Sakura admiraba el paisaje.

- Bueno, dime ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Shaoran – ¿Ha merecido la pena mantener en secreto?

- ¿Qué si me gusta? Es… es el lugar más bonito que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. – Se acercó a Shaoran, le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla y acercó su boca a la oreja del chico – Muchas gracias.

- Para ti, lo mejor. – Contestó Shaoran, un poco sonrojado – Y ahora… ¿Cenamos?

- Oye, quiero preguntarte una cosa – Era la hora de la verdad. Si había ido para dejarla, ahora era el mejor momento, ahora que aún podía huir. - ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? – Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Shaoran no entendía lo que pasaba – Porque si me has traído hasta este lugar maravilloso para poder dejarme sin tener remordimientos, mas te vale decírmelo ya y que pueda irme con un poco de dignidad.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que yo quiero dejarte? – Preguntó Shaoran en tono calmado pero un poco desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho él para darle a pensar que quería dejarla?

- ¡Está muy claro! Tú siempre te acuerdas de todas las fechas importantes, y "casualmente" no te acordaste de nuestro aniversario. La razón más lógica es que nuestra relación ya no te importe lo suficiente como para acordarte de las fechas importantes y que cuando te lo recordé viste la oportunidad perfecta para dejarme. ¿Me equivoco?

- Espera… Tú pensabas que yo… - Shaoran empezó a atar cabos. ¡Por eso se había enfadado! Bueno, al menos ahora ya no tenía de que preocuparse. Al entenderlo todo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! – Sakura malinterpretó la sonrisa de Shaoran y empezó a retroceder por el camino. – Si eso era lo que querías no tenías que haber esperado hasta una fecha tan especial. ¡Adiós! ¡Espero que seas feliz sin mí! – Y se fue caminando a paso ligero por el camino… hasta que una mano la detuvo.

- Eso nunca

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó una sorprendida Sakura. ¿Por qué la había parado? ¿A qué venía esa cara tan seria? ¿Y qué quería decir con "Eso nunca"? - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nunca podría ser feliz sin ti. Siento que hayas malinterpretado mi "inesperado" olvido pero si te quedas conmigo te lo explicaré. ¿De acuerdo?

- De… de acuerdo – Aceptó Sakura. "Pero si no quería dejarme, ¿Para qué fingió que se olvidaba de la fecha? Bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos" Pensó Sakura – ¿Vamos a cenar?

- Vamos – Shaoran recuperó su sonrisa. – Espero que te guste.

Volvieron al lugar dónde Shaoran había colocado el mantel y se pusieron a cenar. Estuvieron hablando de temas triviales, disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía del otro hasta que llegó la hora del postre. Entonces Sakura preguntó:

- ¿Por qué hiciste ver que te olvidabas de la fecha de nuestro aniversario? Creo que ya es hora que me lo cuentes.

- Oh, eso… Verás es que quería montar una noche perfecta y si "no me acordaba" de la fecha, en teoría no podría haber preparado nada, haciendo que no pudieras hacer preguntas al respecto. Porque… ¿Sabes qué? Llevo preparando esto hace meses y, por supuesto, quería que fuera una completa sorpresa. No pretendía que te enfadaras conmigo. – Se acercó a darle un inocente beso a Sakura – Ni mucho menos – Después fue bajando por el cuello y siguiendo el camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando un recorrido de pequeños besos y mordiscos ya no tan inocentes – quería que pensaras que iba a dejarte. – Después de esto, Shaoran volvió sus labios a la boca de Sakura, tomándolos en un beso apasionado. El ambiente fue subiendo de tono, y a la luz de la luna, como muchas otras veces, los amantes unieron sus cuerpos demostrándose su mutuo amor. Al cabo de un buen rato, Sakura dijo:

- Así que hace meses ¿No?, bueno pues en mi opinión ha valido la pena. Muchísimas gracias, no se cómo agradecerte esta noche tan maravillosa.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, aún un poco adormilado después de lo pasado – Por cierto, se me olvidaba – Se levantó, se dirigió hacia sus pantalones, rebuscó en su bolsillo y extrajo una caja alargada envuelta con un lazo. Después, volvió a acercarse a Sakura y se la entregó. – Felicidades.

- Y esto, ¿Por qué?

- Ahora eres tú la que se ha olvidado de que hoy es nuestro aniversario

- No digas tonterías. Es que yo pensaba que el regalo era la cena. Además - Añadió bajando la cabeza – yo no te he comprado nada…

- No pasa nada, ya lo solucionaremos, ¿Vale? Ahora, ábrelo, a ver si te gusta…

Sakura parecía un poco indecisa, pero finalmente cogió la cajita y le quitó el lazo. Antes de abrirla le dirigió una mirada a Shaoran quien estaba admirándola expectante para ver la reacción al ver el contenido. Cuando por fin se decidió a abrir la cajita vio la joya más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida: un colgante representando el ying y el yang, cada uno representado por una piedra preciosa: ámbar y esmeralda. Sakura no tenía palabras para describir aquello. Con un simple colgante, Shaoran había expresado su relación: eran un solo ser, se complementaban, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, todo aquello que ella sentía pero que no estaba segura de que Shaoran sintiera también. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Shaoran, nervioso. Después de abrir la caja, Sakura se había quedado mirándola sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, así que una de dos: o le había encantado o le parecía que se había pasado. Al ver que no contestaba, volvió a preguntar – Oye, Sakura… ¿Te ha gustado?

- Que… ¿Qué si me ha gustado? – En ese instante levantó la cabeza y Shaoran vio que tenía los ojos resplandecientes de felicidad, pero rebosantes de lágrimas. – ¡Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho en toda mi vida! Es… es precioso, indescriptible…

- Y además… bueno, tiene un poco de simbolismo: cómo verás el colgante representa la figura del ying y el yang, es decir la unidad y cada uno ellos está formado por la…

- …Esmeralda, que me representa a mí; o el ámbar, que te representa a ti – Interrumpió Sakura, acabando la frase de Shaoran. – Es por eso por lo que me parece tan… indescriptible.

- Me alegro que te guste… pero creo que será mejor que volvamos ya para casa, ¿No crees?

- ¿Quieres decir? ¿De verdad tenemos que volver? – Ronroneó Sakura acercándose peligrosamente a Shaoran.

- Pues… seguramente tendríamos que volver, pero si sigues así, creo que nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Estás segura de que prefieres quedarte aquí, en ver de estar cómodamente tumbada en una cama…?

- Bueno, si insistes, nos iremos ya. Hay que ver que aguafiestas eres. – Y diciendo esto, empezó a recoger y a ponerse su ropa. Shaoran, al verla, hizo lo mismo. Después recogieron todos los restos de la cena y volvieron al coche. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Sakura, Shaoran preguntó:

- ¿Aún te quedan dudas sobre lo mucho que te quiero?

- No, tranquilo, no me queda ninguna duda. – Después de un rato de silencio - ¡Oh! Creo que no vas a poder quedarte hoy en mi casa.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó extrañado Shaoran por la sorprendente afirmación.

- Bueno, pues porque mañana por la mañana vuelve mi padre y no creo que sea muy normal que lo primero que vea cuando entre en casa seas tú.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que verme a mi primero?

- No es que sea seguro que vaya a pasar, pero si pasa, imagínate la situación: después de estar durante días de viaje, llega a su casa y se encuentra con el novio de su hija, probablemente en ropa interior. Es un poco incómodo, ¿No crees?

- … - Shaoran suspiró – En fin, si no hay más remedio, me aguantaré. – Shaoran paró el coche – Bueno, si de verdad no quieres que entre, no entraré, pero espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

- Me lo he pasado estupendamente. – Dijo Sakura tiernamente

- ¿De verdad? Pues si lo dices en serio, me merezco una recompensa – Dijo Shaoran sonriendo y apuntando con un dedo su mejilla.

- Te mereces mucho más que eso, pero ya arreglaremos cuentas en otro momento – Después de eso le besó la mejilla y susurró – No sabes como te amo.

- Si me amas igual que yo a ti, me hago una ligera idea – Susurró a su vez Shaoran.

- Hasta mañana – Y después de esto bajó del coche. Shaoran aceleró y se alejó a lo largo de la calle mientras Sakura avanzaba hasta la puerta de su casa.

Una vez dentro, lo único que hizo fue suspirar, sacar la cajita que contenía el colgante y dedicarse a admirarlo. Cuando decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir y levantó la vista del colgante vio que algo no era normal… ¿Eran pétalos de sakura, eso que había en el suelo de la entrada? Extrañada decidió seguir el camino que marcaban. Cuando se adentró más en la casa, descubrió que el camino se dirigía a las escaleras. Intrigada hacia dónde podían conducir aquellos pétalos los siguió. Pero al seguir avanzando, se quedó un poco más perpleja: los pétalos de sakura, a medida que iba avanzando, se iban entremezclando con pétalos de rosa, hasta que únicamente quedaban de estos últimos. De repente se encontró con un obstáculo: la puerta de su propia habitación. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

Decidida a averiguarlo, abrió la puerta poco a poco y se encontró con algo que no había esperado: toda su habitación estaba repleta de velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosa por el suelo, mientras que en su cama había… rosas de todos los tamaños y colores colocadas de tal manera que apuntaban a un pequeño sobre que había justo en el centro de la cama. Intrigada, y un poco molesta, se acercó a abrir la carta. Ésta contenía un papel con algo escrito a mano:

_Si quieres saber más asómate por la ventana. Siete años son mucho tiempo y no necesito esperar más._

Intrigada por lo que decía la nota, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y miró. Primero al horizonte, después al cielo y finalmente a la parte baja de la casa. Era él. Lo había preparado todo para ella. Pero, ¿Qué significaba eso de "_Siete años son mucho tiempo"_? Decidida a descubrirlo, bajó corriendo con cuidado de no caerse y cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, no sabía que hacer. ¿De verdad estaba segura de querer saber a qué venía todo eso? Aunque al final no podía ser tan malo, ¿No? Todo tenía un aspecto muy romántico, así que, decidida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara sonriente y seductora de Shaoran. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él dijo:

- Seguramente te estarás preguntando qué ha pasado en tu casa y quién lo ha hecho. Aunque viéndome a mí aquí tendrás una ligera idea.

- Hasta ahora, vas bien. Continúa.

- Verás… como sabes, llevamos siete años juntos, siete largos y maravillosos años. Yo te quiero, te adoro, te amo, y creo saber que tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Pero para mí, eso no es suficiente. Necesito que todo el mundo sepa lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Necesito saber que ningún hombre se atreverá a acercarse a ti mientras tú no lo permitas, necesito que todo el mundo sepa que eres lo único que necesito para sobrevivir. Pero lo que más necesito ahora es… – Shaoran se arrodilló a los pies de Sakura mientras ésta tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. ¿De verdad le estaría pidiendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Era verdad todo eso que acababa de decirle? Aún no podía salir de su asombro -… saber que tú también quieres lo mismo que yo… - Continuó Shaoran, sacándose, a la vez que hablaba, una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro -… Y por eso te pido Sakura Kinomoto… – Shaoran se interrumpió para tomar aire, algo que Sakura aprovechó para hacer también, dándose cuenta que había estado sin respirar desde que Shaoran se había arrodillado delante de ella. Después de unos instantes, Shaoran abrió la cajita, mostrando un solitario de oro blanco con un precioso diamante en medio. Después de abrir la cajita, Shaoran continuó. – Y por eso te pido Sakura Kinomoto, que te conviertas en mi esposa.

Era perfecto. Era el hombre perfecto y lo tenía arrodillado en su puerta pidiéndole que se casara con él. Se quedó sin aliento, no podía hablar, pero sin embargo encontró las fuerzas suficientes para decir lo que tenía que decir en ese momento.

- Sí – Susurró ella.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído – Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a contestar, ya que a simple vista, le había llenado la casa de pétalos de flor y seguramente estaría un poquito enfadada con él. Pero mientras recitaba todos sus sentimientos, había visto como cambiaba su cara hasta llegar a la que tenía ahora ante si: una preciosa cara de ángel, con una expresión de perplejidad y gusto mezclados. Había visto que había movido los labios, pero no había podido ver ni oír lo que ella le decía, así que se vio obligado a preguntar.

- He dicho que sí. Sí quiero casarme contigo, sí quiero convertirme en tu esposa y sí quiero todo eso que has dicho tú antes y muchas cosas más.

Al oír esto, Shaoran se levantó, sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso a Sakura al lugar al cual correspondía. Después se acercó lentamente a ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Shaoran le preguntó:

- ¿Aún crees que no debo quedarme a dormir?

- Solo si me ayudas a recoger un poco todo lo que has ensuciado. Por cierto… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Bueno, digamos que uno tiene contactos. Y para conseguir a la mujer de su vida, se sacan contactos hasta de donde no se tienen. – La besó – Y, por supuesto, claro que te ayudaré a limpiar… ¿Empezamos por tu habitación? – La volvió a besar una y otra vez hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

- Si piensas quedarte, será mejor que entremos… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Shaoran la levantó en brazos dispuesto a pasar por la puerta con ella cargada.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? – Preguntó Shaoran después de soltar una carcajada – Pues empezar bien cumpliendo las tradiciones. Tenemos que empezar bien el principio de nuestra vida juntos.

Y dicho esto entró en la casa y se dispuso a empezar, con su futura esposa, el principio de sus vidas.

**Fin**

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis dejarme un review para hacerme saber vuestra opinión, no os cortéis. ¡Los esperaré ansiosa!

.:neko:.


End file.
